


Red is a dangerous colour

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay, My OTP, i love these two, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman felt like electricity against your skin, and you suddenly understood how you can be addicted to a person. </p><p>Eh? trying to get my writing block out before starting a major cronkri fic, Porrmara is my otp, so have a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is a dangerous colour

Everything about the japanese woman seemed dangerous, from the way she talked slow with bright red lips, to the tattoos on her knuckles, you don’t know why, but you felt threatened when walked into the room. She approached your chair and fiddled with her short hair for a brief second before she was holding two chopsticks and her hair had fallen free from the bun. crawling down her back, she adjusted herself the salon chair in front of you, crossing one long leg over the other. You for whatever reason, took the dangerous aura the rolled off her as a challenge. you finished her hair with no commentary between you, but the whole time she stared at you through the mirror, winking when you glanced up and you met eyes with her reflection. when she slid out of the chair, she moved so it showed off her legs, leading all the way up to the short red skirt she wore. you felt her eyes on your body as she paid across the room, and you suddenly wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her. Shaking your head as you started sweeping up the woman's fallen black hair, trying to put her far from your mind. Which was successful until that night, you sat in a booth alone in a bar, you’re friends ad made their way onto the dancefloor and where tearing it up as best as they could with their current level of sobriety, when you caught a flash of red. She stood at the end of the table, two red filled shot glasses in her hands. She slid in beside you before you could say anything, and set the glass in front of you.   
“Damara” she heavily accented at you, the way she spoke made you feel like she had a lot of promises she would keep, and you felt a blush rise. You hadn’t dated anyone in a while, let alone been intimate, which hadn’t bothered you because you had work and friends, you didn’t need a man, and again you found yourself wondering what it would be like to kiss her.   
“Porrim” you interrupted your inner turmoil and smiled at her, she repeated the name in her accented, sweet voice and you felt shivers pass through you. You two clinked glasses and threw back the fruity shots, she giggled and brushed a hand across your thigh. Making you jump at the electricity that sparked from her touch, she just giggled harder and moved her hand, you couldn’t help but stare at her, she was beautiful, black hair, her eyes where this shade of brown that seemed so relaxing, but they had a sharp look in them that told you she was anything but relaxing. 

then you glanced to her lips, you never realized how much you liked the shade of red. You surprised her by leaning across the small gap and kissing her softly, you felt her smile and she returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup your face. her mouth soft but a firm presence, and you felt your head spin. she pulled back, and you wanted to laugh at the way your black lipstick was smeared in with her red. She slid from the booth and held out her hand, you took it and she began leading you to the dancefloor, before you could protest you had passed it and she waved to the bartender, a muscular man with a long ponytail and a horse tattoo, as you were lead behind the bar and up a spiral staircase to a floor you didn’t know existed, down the hall where several doors, each labeled with something, you passed by a green one with cats, a door with horses, turntable discs, a neon pink one with a black double mouthed cat, and at the end of the hall, one with japanese flowers. She opened the room and led you in, the room was draped in all shades of red, black and silver, before you had the chance to ask questions, she had leaned you against the wall and placed her mouth against yours, instead this time she trailed down to press red kisses against your throat and neck, her hands on your hips slid down as she drew little gasps out of you. not one to be outdone, you slid your hands down to grab her ass and lift her against you, thanking the gods you wore flats tonight. She raised her eyebrows in surprise before nodding her head in the direction of the bed. You laid her down in the soft red blankets and caught up missed kisses, including those against her neck and when her shirt came off, you kissed everywhere on her soft skin you could reach, by the time you came back to reality and weren’t lost in her, she had stripped the both of you down to your underwear, pulling you against her again as she she trailed herself further down your body, she pressed a kiss and gently bite to your thigh and you were finally about to learn just how dangerous Damara was.

You returned to your home the next day to find both of your roommates hung over and complaining, you hadn’t felt this great in years, you showered and prepared to actually sleep since you had been up all night when your phone vibrated. The name that appeared on your phone when you unlocked it made you smile, she must have put her number in your phone while you were in the bathroom.   
opening the text from damara it contained an inquiry of if she could see you again. You still couldn’t shake the electricity from your body as you replied yes and you already couldn’t wait, you must admit, you had become very fond of the color red.


End file.
